The 2 timing dream
by olympic8898
Summary: These dreams have a twist. will Percy and Annabeth's relationship survive?Will they manipulate a quest to their gain or to their loss? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

PERCY'S POV

Me and Annabeth were just walking back to our cabins from our daily activities talking about archery sword fighting and how funny Mr. D's new shirt was. When out of the blue Annabeth asks me about my past crushes, it took me by surprise so I didn't really have a good answer it was kind of stupid it was sorta' like this, I've had a couple but you couldn't exactly call the girls from all my 'special' schools to be cute did you? When we reached her cabin I asked her about her past crushes and all she gave me was a flip of the hair and it doesn't matter. I swore to myself that I would get that information but not until I had a good nights sleep, as I was getting ready for bed all I could think about were the scumbags she might've liked. When I went to bed I had the strangest dream…

It was me and my old crush Courtney we were sitting on the beach at Montauk the waves were perfect, her bright red hair blowing in the gentle summer breeze, there were no monsters no evil Titan overlords just me and her, it was beautiful. We had decided to go for a short walk and then head back to the cabin, we were walking and talking her eyes dancing as she described her life in Manhattan dancing, art shows and even parties at her grandma's house sounded delightful as she said it, when we decided to head back she told me it was my turn to talk. I couldn't tell her much because my life is kind of a big secret a no-mortals-allowed-zone situation. All I could tell her was how amazing summer camp was and how much I missed going to school with her back home in Manhattan. P.S. 134 & 1/2 good times we had there we talked about the time I stuck gum in her hair and plenty of other mean thing I had done. When we got to the cabin she leaned over kissed me and I woke up.

ANNABETH'S POV

Percy and I were walking back from dinner making up for the lost talking time having to sit at different tables and all that when I asked him about past crushes his shock was so genuine I had difficulty understanding what was so shocking about that question he answered me as he always would with a joke, a lame one at that. He decided to get back at me by asking the same question but in front of all my cabin mates, I did a hair flip told him it didn't matter and walked into the cabin. Where of course everyone's curiosity was aroused by this question and kept on pestering me about it until I called lights out and only then was I allowed to have a quiet time to think I thought about all my old crushes Luke, Cam and finally Percy who was my final and only lasting crush I thought about all the skunk bags he could've liked back at his old schools when I drifted into sleep…

I was walking in central park when I heard a voice call my name from behind me it was my old crush Cam with a picnic basket in his hand he called to me to wait up so naturally I did just then an owl flew above my head and the sun seemed to be brighter for some reason… When he caught up I could smell the food all my favorites down to the homemade apple pie Mmmmm smells great! I said way to enthusiastically. "Yah my mom made it this morning" Cam said he started talking about all of the sports he plays and how cool school was he made it a point to add that it wasn't as cool or had as many high test scores since I had left. It was such a great dream I had almost forgotten, actually make that completely forgotten it was a dream. We had gone in a complete circle around the park when he leaned in and kissed me. That was when I woke up…

Please R&R I need the motivation to finish my next chapter Dream Chasers


	2. the quest

Annabeth's POV

I was so close to telling Percy about my dream, then I just flaked out I mean we tell each other (almost) everything and now I just don't have the heart, between the questions it would arouse and what if it broke his heart. I just don't know anymore! He was acting really suspicious this morning like he just didn't want to talk to me, I had just thought of it earlier as the silent treatment for not telling him about my crushes and shrugged it off, but, what if it was more, what if he had found out about my dream? It was just too much to bear. I was buried so deep in thought it shocked me when Chiron came up calling my name. Mr. D has requested to see you was all he would tell me it worried me when I saw Percy sitting out on the porch trying to look interested in what Mr. D had to say. It wasn't working, when he saw me coming he looked kind of shocked although I guess he hadn't expected to see me as much as I hadn't expected to see him. Mr. D interrupted my thoughts for the second time today when he addressed us to come forward he had decided to let us go on a quest right here in New York in the area Cam and I had gone to school together! I had said yes even before Mr. D had said what the quest was for I hope Percy was listening 'cause I sure as heck wasn't! It was a dream come true literally. I hadn't known how much I had actually liked Cam until I had the dream… I was aroused from thought when I heard we had to be ready to leave for tomorrow, what a happy day it was indeed.

Percy's POV

Man after that dream I was feeling so shaken even a new Hermes kid could beat me in my early morning sword fight. Annabeth had tried to keep up with me this morning but I knew that if I saw her face I would spill out the entire contents of my dream including the kiss, so that even when she called my name I ignored her. I had given up on archery since that first week of camp, which I guess, is pretty lucky 'cause that's where Annabeth spends most of her time. I was still pretty upset about the whole Annabeth not telling me about her crushes thing, but I was kind of willing to let that pass if she would forgive me about the dream. I didn't want her to know so bad that I didn't even tell Grover, who could sometimes… most of the time loses his cool and tells anyone who questions them, even if they say, what's up Grover? It sounds like this to him, give us the answers punk and no you don't have the right to remain silent! He's my friend and all it's just that he can't keep a secret! When Chiron called me to the big house I was pretty worried because usually when

Mr. D called someone specifically it usually wasn't a good thing… My biggest surprise was when I saw that Annabeth was coming up the path not a good sign… When I heard what our quest objective was I was pretty happy because I might have a chance to see Courtney. I guess it was a monster threat at her school which gave me a better reason to fight for it.


End file.
